


FIGHT

by infairvorona



Category: Blue Eye Society - Fandom, SOTBE - Fandom
Genre: Death, Sword Fighting, The non sexy kind, Violence, a meaner side of sasha, lol, master just stands back and lets shit go down, note; sasha is very good with swords and knives, to a degree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infairvorona/pseuds/infairvorona
Summary: Talk shit, get hit. Leader has to sword fight a member who threatens to reveal the Society to the public. Well, that ain't gonna happen. En garde!





	FIGHT

The swords gleamed in the fire light. Sasha held hers with a skill not even Damien knew she had. The member moved the handle in their hand, trying to get comfortable with holding it.

“I…” the member started. 

Sasha tilted her head inquisitively, with a smirk planted on her lips, “Yes?”

They straightened themselves, “I don’t want to fight you.” 

“Then you shouldn’t have  _ threatened to reveal the Society _ .” Sasha leaned forward, staring hard. “But, now that you have, this is a thing I have to do,” she waved her sword nonchalantly and began to turn towards the far wall, opposite her opponent, “it’s not something I  _ want to do _ ,” she swung her sword in an X formation, “but..” the member saw their opportunity and charged at her. 

Sasha turned as quickly as she parried the blow, “I’m not opposed to it.” She leaned into the strike, “If it means keeping my members safe.” She struck back and parried against the other sword, “But I can give you an option, if you like.” 

The member was panting heavily, sweating a little even, “What option?”

Sasha lowered her sword to her side. “I’ll remove your memories, and you can re-join the Society without any knowledge of what you once knew. Or…” She paused, dramatically.

“You can die.”

They scoffed and wiped their brow, “Join or die? I’d rather  _ die than-- _ ”

They were abruptly cut off but Sasha lunging at them and striking their heart. “Ok.” she said, smiling.

They fell to the floor, a look of shock and almost horror on their pale face. 

Damien stepped over to them, he had been watching just in case. “Darling, maybe you should let them finish next time.”

Sasha let go of her sword, still planted in the opponents chest. “Oh well,” she shrugged, still smiling, “what can you do?”


End file.
